1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a connector module and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a connector module of a handheld electronic device and a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with the increasingly developments of the technology industry, electronic products such as mobile phones, tablet computer, notebook computer and smart phones become more and more popular. The electronic products are developing towards convenient usage, multi-functions and aesthetically pleasing design direction so as to provide users with more option selections.
In addition to the functions of electronic products themselves, an electronic product can also increase the use function thereof by connecting it to external devices. Therefore, these electronic products commonly employ connectors therein, so that the electronic products can connect to other external devices such as audio device or microphone (MIC) and further execute additional applications for playing music or recording. In this case, the chassis of the electronic products will have holes corresponding to these connectors thereon, so that these external devices are able to respectively connect with the internal connectors of the electronic products. However, when more and more connectors are disposed inside an electronic product to connect more and more external apparatus, many holes may damage the electronic product's appearance.